


Threepeat

by fazcinatingreads



Category: 2020 - Fandom, AFL - Fandom, Australian rules football - Fandom, aussie rules, dustin martin - Fandom, grand final - Fandom, premiership - Fandom, richmond - Fandom, richmond football club, winning - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Dustin Martin celebrates his third premiership with his teammates





	Threepeat

The siren sounded and Dustin Martin leaped into the air in triumph. They'd done it. The impossible season, highs and lows but mostly lows, and they'd won. Dusty hugged and high fived his teammates, relieved and ecstatic to have won the Grand Final of 2020.

Three premierships. Threepeat. After they received their medals and Dusty proudly touched his two beautiful medals around his neck, they did a victory lap of the Gabba.

The other teammates waved to the crowd, but Dusty got a bunch of confetti and had a photographer take photos of him from all angles lying on the patch of MCG grass surrounded by black and gold confetti. His home. He stroked the beautiful fine grass, soft as a pillow, so luscious and better than anything he'd ever played on in the past few weeks.

After the post match entertainment of Jack Riewoldt singing Hey Geronimo (something Dusty had to endure for the past few weeks because he had the adjacent hotel room to Jack), the Richmond players grabbed their bags from the rooms and headed off.

"So, we can catch a bus up to the strip club on 5th Avenue," Trent Cotchin was saying.

Dusty was standing at his car. "Some of you can ride with me," he suggested.

"Dusty, what have we told you?" Tom Lynch cried, aghast, "You don't need to drive your car to the grand final! Just leave it here, and let's go already."

"But I had to smuggle in some mates in the boot!" Dusty protested. 

"Your mates are still in Melbourne," Cotch said, rolling his eyes, and took Dusty by the arm, dragging him away.

"I can't leave my car here!" Dusty moaned, as he was dragged against his will. "It's a rental!"

His teammates didn't care. They dragged Dusty to the public bus stop, and got on board a bus with all the filthy commoners. The bus took them to the strip club and they got off, stretching their limbs and sanitising all their exposed skin.   
Dusty ordered a kebab from Mick's, and munched it loudly as they waited in the queue for the strip club.

"Don't make me punch you," Tom Lynch warned, teeth grating at all the crunching noise that Dusty was making.

Dusty just shrugged, and waved to his old friend who was the bouncer for tonight. The bouncer waved back, grinning, and ushered all the Richmond players into the club. 

They all had a good time at the club, watching the performances and drinking vodka shots. Dusty enjoyed every minute with this crazy bunch of guys and hoped they could do it all again next year.


End file.
